The present invention is directed generally to a trigger for a fluid applicator, and more particularly to triggers and trigger studs to attach the trigger to the fluid applicator.
Fluid applicators, such as gravity feed paint spray guns, suction feed paint spray guns, or pressure feed spray guns, have a trigger which is used to control the dispensing of the fluid. Typically, the trigger is attached to the gun body using a trigger stud. The trigger has a pair of legs which extend upward from the trigger. The gun body is positioned between the trigger legs. The trigger stud extends through an opening in the gun body, and the ends of the stud extend beyond legs to secure the legs to the gun body.
Traditionally, the triggers on spray guns are loose fitting on the guns bodies and the trigger studs. This allows the trigger to rattle when the gun is shaken. To eliminate this problem, some vendors have added small wave disk springs between the gun body and the trigger. This adds additional components to the system. The parts are small and easily lost when the gun is disassembled. In addition, the small parts make the system difficult to assemble.
There are generally three types of trigger studs. One type includes a trigger stud and screw. The trigger stud and screw both have a screw driver slot or hex head. This type requires the use of two tools to remove the trigger stud and screw. For example, one screwdriver can be used to prevent the trigger stud from rotating, while another is used to remove the screw. Removing this type of trigger stud is generally awkward because it requires holding the gun as well as holding one tool on the trigger stud and manipulating the second tool for the screw.
A second type includes a trigger stud with two retaining clips, one on each end of the trigger stud. One of the retaining clips is removed to remove this trigger stud. However, the retaining clip is difficult to remove and is easily lost when removed.
The third type includes a trigger stud with a head on one side and a retaining clip on the other. The retaining clip is removed to remove the trigger stud. As discussed, the retaining clip is difficult to remove and easily lost.
All three styles include multiple parts and are loose fitting in the gun body. The presence of multiple parts makes the trigger stud difficult to remove and replace. In addition, the trigger stud rattles because it is loose in the gun body.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved triggers and trigger studs.